


Pink Fluffy Unicorns - The Redemption

by t_dragon



Series: Pink Fluffy Unicorns: The Series [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: What happens when both Baekhyun and Chanyeol are drunk? And unicorn dreams?





	Pink Fluffy Unicorns - The Redemption

 Baekhyun suddenly found himself in Chanyeol’s lap. He was not that surprised that he was there, but the details on getting there were a bit fuzzy. But everything was a bit fuzzy now, and Baekhyun blamed the alcohol.

 They were all gathered in Junmyeon’s room, celebrating that Yixing was finally back, and it had gotten a bit… Wild. The three elders were sitting in their own little circle, long past dad jokes and now having deep talks instead. Jongin - who did not really drink - had a snoring Kyungsoo in his lap, who had a snoring Sehun in  _ his _ lap. Jongdae was sitting next to Jongin, making the younger laugh so loud that Kyungsoo was disturbed in his sleep, and Jongin had to slap a hand over his mouth to keep quiet.

 And Baekhyun was sitting sideways in Chanyeol’s lap, cuddled against a broad chest and with those nice arms wrapped around him and keeping him close. Chanyeol himself were, except for holding Baekhyun, humming Pink Fluffy Unicorns under his breath.

 “Y-you told me you wanted to ride me over the-the rainbows,” Baekhyun slurred-laughed, before sighing. “T-then you puked your guts out to c-cock-block me…”

 “You cock-blocked me first,” Chanyeol said, managing to sound more sober than Baekhyun, though he had had a lot more to drink. “I just got revenge!”

 “Sucky revenge,” Baekhyun pouted, booping Chanyeol’s nose.

 Chanyeol pressed his face against Baekhyun’s neck, attacking the skin with feather-light and tickling kisses, that made Baekhyun squirm and giggle. None payed them any attention, too deep into their own stuff - or too used to their stuff.

 “Hey, you wanna go see if we'll cock-block each other, or actually manage to get laid?” Baekhyun asked, a bit breathless, when Chanyeol finally complied to his pleads and let up.

 “Not sure, you’re pretty out of it,” Chanyeol said, looking down at Baekhyun with hesitancy. “I’m getting war flashbacks to spending a night spooning you with a hard-on…”

 Baekhyun snorted, leaning back and letting Chanyeol’s arms hold him up.

 “Like that’s the first time…,” Baekhyun mumbled, bursting out laughing as Chanyeol gave a sigh.

 “Certainly not,” Chanyeol agreed, burying his nose against Baekhyun’s throat again.

 Baekhyun gave a yawn, tangling his fingers into Chanyeol’s hair and holding him close kind of awkwardly.

 “I’m sleepy, let’s go to bed,” Baekhyun mumbled, closing his eyes and snuggling closer to Chanyeol.

 “You want me to carry you, or do you want to walk on your own?” Chanyeol snickered, the small puffs of air tickling Baekhyun a bit.

 “Walk on my own, thank you very much,” Baekhyun said, untangling himself from Chanyeol and slowly getting up. “You seem almost sober right now, but then you’re going to stand up -  _ whoa, dizzy! _ \- and it’s all going to hit you at once, and I would rather live.”

 Chanyeol snorted as he accepted Baekhyun’s hand to pull himself up, wavering a bit as he stood up, and Baekhyun chuckled.

 “Told you,” Baekhyun teased, letting Chanyeol lean against him as they said their goodnights, and then got out of the room.

 Chanyeol just muttered something unintelligible, making Baekhyun laugh out loud.

 They tumbled into a room and collapsed into a bed, helping each other out of their clothes. It was way too warm to sleep together and dressed, but it quickly developed into something else between fumbling fingers and suppressed giggles.

 “Shit, I feel like puking,” Baekhyun breathed, forcing himself to stop moving on top of Chanyeol, and instead drop down on the bed next to him.

 “Me too,” Chanyeol panted, throwing an arm over his eyes. “Ugh, I’m too drunk for this…”

 “Let’s just sleep,” Baekhyun mumbled, patting Chanyeol’s abs and pulling the cover up.

 “Guess we both got cock-blocked this time,” Chanyeol giggled, and Baekhyun joined in, before they both tiredly stopped, and fell asleep.

 And a small, fluffy and pink unicorn danced across a rainbow, that stretched from Baekhyun’s mind all the way over to Chanyeol’s, both smiling in their sleep as the song went on and on inside of their heads.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm not even that sorry xD the redemption is here - both being cock-blocked! Yay! Now it's completely even!


End file.
